Can't Lose You
by Pheebs20
Summary: My first fanfic. Something terrible has happened to one of the Friends. How will they deal with it? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!! This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice I know this first part is really short, but i want to know if there's enough people interested to keep adding the rest. English is not my first language so I'm very sorry for the mistakes it may have.

Friends doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Bright, David Crane and Marta Kauffman.

* * *

Neither of them would ever forget how it all happened. That night when everything changed.

The six of them had decided they weren't spending as much time together as before, so they were going to go to a play and then to have some dinner.

Ross and Rachel were the first ones there after dropping Emma off at the Geller's.

"What's taking them so long?" said Ross looking at his watch and then at the street. Rachel was also looking for any sign of the car. "Joey's probably having a little snack." They both laughed, cause Joey's snacks were anything but little.

After a few minutes the car showed up. Chandler, Monica and Joey got off and walked where the others were.

"Finally!"

"Sorry" said Joey "Huh... Mon was taking forever in the bathroom."

She looked at him angrily "I did not!"

"Don't worry" said Chandler calmly "He would be way more convincing if he didn't have ketchup on his neck."

They all made disgusted faces and Joey, a bit embarassed, cleaned it off "Sorry."

"Ok. So, shall we?" Ross pointed at the entrance. Joey looked around "Wait! Where's Phoebe?!"

"Don't worry" said Monica "She called earlier to say she would be here a bit late so we should just go in."

They were walking inside, but Chandler stood there "You know what? I'll wait here for Pheebs so she doesn't get lost."

Monica went to where he was and dragged him in "You're not getting out of watching this play!"

He looked annoyed "Damn it!"

They were getting to their seats when Rachel's cell went off. She had a hard time finding it in her purse, but she eventualy did. "Hello?" She listened for a while "What?!" the tone of her voice was now very scared, which made her friends get worried and stand around her to find out what was wrong "Oh my God! That's not possible!... Where is she?!" They got even more nervous when they realised she was about to cry "We'll be right there" She said as she hung up. She was frozen for a moment looking at her phone.

Ross touched her arm which made her react. "What's going on, Rach?"

"It's Phoebe. She was mugged and is very injured. She's at the hospital!" She cried into Ross' shoulder.

Monica covered her mouth with her hands "Oh my God!"

"We have to leave!" Said Chandler as they all got their coats and left to be with their friend.

* * *

So, what do you think so far?? Please review, you know you want to


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!!

Second chapter is up. Hope you like it :)

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital. Once there, they rushed to Information. 

Joey was running pretty fast and was the first one to talk to the lady there.

"Phoebe! Where is she?! Where?!" The girl was a bit scared "I'm sorry, sir, I..."

"Excuse me, where's the room of Phoebe Buffay?" Ross interrupted her as the rest of them caught up with Joey. "Oh, ok. Let me see..." She was more calm now, but still glanced over at a very desperate Joey, who was being held back by Chandler and Rachel. "Here it is. Miss Buffay is in room 108"

"Thank you!" Ross and the others took off inmediately.

As they got there they saw a doctor coming out of the room. Monica approached him before Joey could lose it again. "Excuse me, can you tell us what's going on with Phoebe?"

"Are you her relatives?"

"Yes"

He looked at each of them, not convinced "Really?"

"Look" said Chandler desperate to know how she was "We might not be related to her by blood, but we are definitely her family."

This time the doctor looked at their worried faces and could actually see th fear. "Fair enough. Come with me here" He pointed to a conference room near by. "Please sit down" They all did "Please doctor" said Rachel getting more scared as time went by "What exactly happened and how is she?"

"Miss Buffay was found near an alley with her clothes destroyed and covered in blood." Joey had his head resting on his hands and was looking at the table. Ross and Rachel had been holding hands the whole time to comfort eachother. Chandler had his arm around Monica and was stroking her hair. Both girls were sobbing.

"She didn't look good" The doctor went on "Apparently she wasn't letting go of her purse easily, because she was dragged for half a block. The mugger stabbed her and kicked her several times."

Neither of them could believe it. They couldn't understand why this was happening. It was supposed to be such a happy night. They were quite for a while, because it was just impossible to try to say anything.

Joey couldn't handle the silence anymore. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, but I should warn you that she deosn't look good. She's unconscious right now. And please, I know you all want to see her, but I must ask you to go in one at a time."

They went out to the hall and stood outside room 108. The doctor looked at them "Who'll go in first?"

Joey felt their eyes on him, assuming he'll want to go. "I... I can't. I need to sit down and calm myself first." Rachel rested her hand on his shoulder for support.

"I'll go" Said Ross looking at his friends and then at the doctor.

"All right then. You'll have just a couple of minutes."

Ross went inside and closed the door behind him. He thought he would be strong enough to handle anything, but this was too much. She looked so small and weak. Nothing at all like the Phoebe he knew. He sat down next to her. "Hi, Pheebs" She didn't move. "I'm so scared for you" He admited while holding her hand. "I want you back. I want you to be the one always challenging me. I want to hear you sing..." The memory of her singing at Central Perk, healthy, made some tears come out. She was always so happy and cheerful. It was killing him to see her like this. "We might not always agree, but I love you. I love you and I couldn't picture my life without you as part of it. Please, Pheebs, I know you're strong. Show us what you're capable of."

The door opened and the doctor walked in "I'm sorry Mr. Geller. Your time's up."

Ross looked at her one last time before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

That's where I'll leave it for now. Chapter 3 should be up in the next couple of days. 

Please keep reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but I had a lot going on and couldn't find the right moment to finish this fanfic. But that time has finally come. I finished it and I'll be uploading it more often now.

I really hope you guys like it!! )

* * *

The hall outside the room was very quiet and the fear they all felt was obvious.

Ross sat down next to Rachel, who had sit down next to Joey to calm him down a bit.

Monica and Chandler approached Ross. "How's she looking?" His sister asked him very softly.

"She… she looks nothing like Phoebe."

There was a silence as they all tried to clear their heads.

"I want to go in now" decided Monica. Chandler grabbed her by her shoulders. "Are you sure?" "Yes. I need to know how she is." She gave her husband a kiss before heading to the room.

It was really dark in there. She took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. All of this was very hard, but it was worse to wait outside. Monica started walking towards the bed and as she got a full view of her friend she couldn't help but let out a soft cry. A cry that got worse as she got closer. Monica sat down and softly took Phoebe's hand in hers. "You're so cold." She rubbed it a bit, trying to bring wormth to her body. The whole time silent tears were falling down her face. "Who could've done something like this? I feel so guilty for not offering to pick you up. Tonight was going to be so different. We would laugh, we would be us again. And we're nothing without you." It was so hard to see Phoebe like this and she was having trouble speaking. "I know you'll be fine. You're the strongest person I know. You can't leave me, okay? You're too important to me."

Monica heard the door opening and then the doctor's voice "Mrs. Bing?"

"I'm coming" She leaned over Phoebe "I love you. Hang in there." She kissed her forehead and then left the room.

When Mon stepped outside she noticed Rachel was the only one there.

"Where are the guys?"

Rachel was lost in thought looking at some random spot on the floor, but Monica's voice woke her up. "Oh, they took Joey to get some coffee. He was looking pretty bad."

"Why didn't you go too?" Asked Monica as she sat down next to her.

"I didn't want you to come out here and don't find anybody. Plus, I think I'm ready to see her." They looked into each other's eyes for a while. Monica was trying to 'read' her friend and make sure she was actually ready for what was behind that door. Rachel waited, she knew Monica wanted to say something.

"Ross was right. It's a big shock."

"Don't worry, Mon. I can handle it."

"I know." They stood up and hugged for support. "I'll go call Frank Jr. He said he would be here as fast as he could, and I want to make sure they're fine." Said Monica.

Once Monica was out of sight, Rachel looked at her new least favorite number: 108. She grabbed the doorknob, turned it and opened the door.

The moment she saw those closed eyes one particular song popped into her head. A song called Smelly Cat. She couldn't help but smile a bit, but soon that smile faded away as she stood next to her bed.

"Sweety, what happened?" She moved some of Phoebe's hair off of her face. "There's so many stupid people out there. To do this to you! I mean, You're like the best person I know. You wouldn't even hurt a fly. This is so unfair. This is…" She chocked up and started to cry. "Oh, Pheebs! We'll go shopping soon, right? We'll be hanging out like always. Having coffee at Central Perk." It was so hard to not be getting an answer from her. "I love you, okay? We all do and we're not leaving unless you're coming with us." There was a knock on the door "Yes?" The door opened and Chandler came in.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but time's up and…" He couldn't finish that sentence once he saw Phoebe. He looked at her for a while as his vision became more and more blurry from the tears.

Rachel walked up to him "I'll be outside." She said as she patted him on the shoulder and a second later she was out.

* * *

Please review.

Next chapter will be up pretty soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it sure took me a long time to update. Probably the ones who had been reading this story are married and have children by now. So please, tell your kids to come read the latest chapter and review :P

This chapter is second to last. I'm sorry its been ages since the last update, but it won't happen again. The last one is almost ready

Enjoy:)

* * *

Chandler moved a chair next to the bed and sat down. He then held her hand. "Pheebs... I think is true what they say, that you never realise what you have until you lose it" He tried to push aside the thought of actually losing her. That was just not going to happen. "I haven't noticed how much I love you until Rachel got that call." He was softly rubbing her hand with his thumb "You're so unique and I know I'll never meet anyone like you ever again in my life." Chandler took a minute to look at her. How fragile she looked. "You're our Phoebe... my Pheebs. Please don't leave, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Please." He kissed her hand and then cleaned it with his fingers, because one of his tears had fallen on it. A last soft "Please" came out of his mouth before the door opened. He looked to see who it was. There stood Joey, with an expresion of hurt and sadness on his face, and Monica.

"He wanted to come in" She explained.

Chandler stood up, letting go of Phoebe's hand and placing it on her side. "We'll leave you alone, man" He placed his arm around Monica's shoulders and they walked out.

There had been many times when Joey had felt sad or scared or, like now, lost, but this was way worse. He looked at her for a long while, not able to speak, searching for any sign of the old Pheebs he loved. He walked closer, next to her bed. He could see her wounds very clearly. "Oh, God." His fists closed as he felt the need to find the guy who had done this and kill him. "Wait until I find that jerk!" But after calming down a bit, he realised that, even if he did so, he wouldn't be helping Phoebe. It was at that moment that he saw past the wounds and found his friend, lying there. He grabbed her hand in his, close to his chest.

"I know you can hear me, ok? I know you're in there somewhere." He looked at her eyes, waiting for them to open. Nothing. "You're going to be fine, because you're strong. You're Phoebe and you can do anything. I've learned so much from you. We're different, but at the same time so similar. We haven't had the same experiences as the others when it comes to education and I think that has brought us closer."

Many pictures came to his mind of the good times they've all had together over so many years. And with that, he began to cry uncontrollably "I won't let you die! You're not going to die! I love you too much to lose you!" By now he had lost it completely and was screaming instead of talking.

It didn't take long for the other to hear everything from outside the room, which made them come rushing in. They found Joey crying and hugging Phoebe. Ross was shocked. "Oh, God."

"Joey?" Said Rachel getting closer to him. "Sweetie, you need to let go of her now."

"No!" He yelled without moving. "I'm never letting go again!"

Chandler stepped next to Rachel, trying to help. "Joe, c'mon. Let's go wait outside."

"No!"

All of the noise that Joey had caused made doctor come running in followed closely by two nurses. "I'm sorry, but I will have to ask you all to leave now" He went to grab Joey's arm, but he was clearly not strong enough to move him. "Sir, please."

Joey wasn't yelling anymore. "No... " he said very low, sobbing. Ross walked up to him and talked close to his ear, so only he could hear him. "Joey, you have to let go. You have to let the doctor see her so she get's some help. I know you want her back, I do too, but she needs you to let the doctor do his job. Do it for her." He stepped back to see if his words had any effect on him. And they did. Joey broke the hug and took a step back. Monica grabbed his hand and moved him next to them at the foot of the bed. "It's ok."

As the doctor and the nurses were checking that all the machines were working fine, he felt five pairs of eyes on him. He turned around and saw that they were all still there. "I know you're worried about your friend, but I must ask you to leave the room."

"Is everything ok?" asked Chandler.

"For now, yes."

Those words were killing them. "For now" What was to happen next? How long would they have to wait before their friend was talking to them? Or will they never hear that voice again? Her laugh, her songs. Maybe see those green eyes so full of life.

They knew they had to leave the room. Very reluctanly they began to walk towards the door.

"Bye, Phoebe." Said Monica "We'll be right back."

"Mon-ca."

They stopped right there, frozen, not sure if they had heard right. Rachel was the first to look back at the bed and a very loud "Oh my God!" came out of her mouth as she covered it with her hands. Those green eyes they had been remembering a few minutes ago were now looking back at them.

"Ph-Pheebs?" asked Chandler, a bit unsure. "Pheebs, did you say something?"

She opened her mouth jsut a bit "Chn-dlr." And his question was more than answered with that.

Ross couldn't believe it. Neither could Joey, as they both said "Phoebe!" at the same time.

* * *

Please review, they make my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, finally I bring the last chapter.

Thanks to all the people who read this fanfic. I know it's not so good, but I'm kind of proud, because it was my very first one :)

* * *

The doctor had called for more nurses the moment Phoebe had said Monica, so they were just getting to the room now. "I need to check her, please. I'll call you in later." With that the nurses escorted the five friends outside. Needless to say, they weren't leaving easy, but they were outnumbered.

They were very impatient waiting outside room 108. But this time it wasn't fear what they felt, it was happiness. They all had tears in their eyes now, but for completely different reasons than the ones so many hours ago. She was back. Phoebe was here with them and they were going to make sure she stayed with them for many years to come.

After what seemed like ages the doctor came out and they all stood up at once.

"Someone wants to see you." He smiled at them and left, followed by the nurses.

They smiled at him, but the moment they entered the room, that smile became a huge grin. There waited a wide awake Phoebe, sitting on her bed.

"You're all here. You came!" She was so happy. Even with the wounds she still had and all the machines she was connected to, she was shining, with a huge smile on her face.

Joey rushed to her and hugged her tight. Monica went to the other side of the bed so they could both hug her "Of course we came. We love you, you know that." She said.

They stayed like that for a while, not wanting to let go ever again. "Hey!" said Rachel "We want a hug too!"

Monica and Joey finally broke the hug. It was clear that they had said some things to each other, because all 3 of them had tears in their eyes now. They stepped back and Ross and Rachel rushed to take their places.

"You guys!" Phoebe said to all "You're making me cry." Ross and Rachel also stepped back, laughing, but also with their eyes full of tears. Chandler, who was standing right next to Ross, inmediately hugged her very tight. Before breaking the hug he kissed her on the top of her head. "You have no idea how happy we are." he said. Phoebe looked at all of her friends. Monica was sitting on the bed next to her feet at her left. Joey was at the some place, but on the other side, to her right. Rachel was on a chair at her left and holding her hand. Chandler was also on a chair, but to her right and holding her other hand. Ross was on a chair, between Rachel and Monica.

"I love you all so much" She was so glad to see them "I was so scared."

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Ross.

"A little, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to be here with you." They all nodded, agreeing that it was best to leave that subject until she was ready.

"Huh, Pheebs?" asked Joey.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear us when we were talking to you before? When you were... asleep" He didn't want to say unconscious, it still hurt too much.

She thought about it for a second, trying to remember "You know what? I think I did."

Joey had a huge smile. "I knew it!" He said with his fist in the air as a sign of victory. The others laughed.

"I mean" Phoebe went on "I can't remember exactly what you said, not every single word, but I definitely heard your voices and I felt you here with me."

"We were" said Rachel. "We wanted to be with our sister." Those words made Phoebe get even more emotional.

"Don't scare us like this again, ok?" Said Monica, patting Phoebe's leg softly.

Phoebe smiled sweetly at her "I'll try."

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen ever again." Said Ross.

"I love you guys" Said Phoebe and looked at each of their eyes, which was pretty hard, because her own tears didn't let her see very well. "I felt so happy to see you when I woke up."

"We love you too, Pheebs." Said Chandler as he kissed her hand.

"And we're always going to be here." Joey added.

The six friends looked at each other for a second and without saying a word they hugged. "I love you" they all said to each other at the same time while still hugging. They didn't want to let go. This is where they wanted to be forever. With these people. Their friends. Their family.

THE END

* * *

Please tell me what you thought. And again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed :) 


End file.
